Trainers Maximze
by Gamer165
Summary: Ash and his friends go through a wormhole to earth in a different dimension and become transformers to help the Maximals. Rated T takes place during Beast Wars and after Battle Frontier contains Ash/ShadowclawXMisty/River and Jake/DarkwolfXMay/VIxen


Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars because that is owned by Hasbro or Pokemon that's owned by Nintendo only thing I do own is my ideas and OC so here's chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Maximal recruits

___Throughout time and space there has always been battles between good and evil on a planet known as Earth a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town named Ash along with his friends Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Tracey, May, Max, and Jake together with their pokemon they have on occasion protected Earth from evil but in a different area of time and space on a prehistoric version of Earth a different battle between good and evil is taking place between two different armies of robots the Maximals led by their young commander Optimus Primal who fight to stop the evil Predicons who are led by their tyrannical leader Megatron in a war that is known as the Beast Wars because of the fact that both armies can transform themselves into animals but through a freak accident Ash and his friends get thrown into the Beast Wars and must now sacrifice most of their humanity and become Maximals in order to help Optimus Primal and his army have victory over the Predicons._

Ash was back in Pallet Town after becoming victorious in the Battle Frontier challenge and him and his friends Brock, May and her brother Max along with May's boyfriend Jake were back at Ash's house and reuniting with their old friends Misty who was helping her sisters as one of the leaders of the Cerulean Gym, Ritchie who had been on a journey through May and Max's home region of Hoenn, and Tracey who been staying in Ash and Jake's hometown of Pallet helping Professor Oak with his research. May said, "Everyone I'd like to announce that me and Jake are going to be on a journey together through the Johto region." May's little brother Max made a joke saying, "Oh are you two doing this journey to spend some alone time together." May and Jake both blushed and Jake said, "The reason is since both the Johto Grand Festival and the Johto League are going to be held at the same time" Brock then said, "I get it while May's winning five ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival you'll be trying to earn eight gym badges to compete in the Johto League." Jake then nodded his head to tell Brock he was right then Max made another joke saying, "While that is true I'm sure they will be busy earning the right to compete in and win both the Grand Festival and the Johto League I'm pretty sure they will also find time to do whatever it is that boyfriend and girlfriend do." May and Jake were both blushing to point their faces were redder then tomatoes and while Jake pulled his cap over his face May was getting ready to reach over and hurt Max Brock then said, "Okay Max I think you embarrassed them enough" and Max said with a guilty look on his face "All right" Ash than replied "Good luck you two" Jake then said "Thanks Ash and don't worry I'm sure with luck and the help of our pokemon we can both become champions." Ash then looked at his rival and friend and Jake said, "Alright tomorrow before me and May leave you and me are going to have a double battle." Ash then said, "You know I can't have one of my best friends and one of my greatest rivals leave without a battle." Then Tracey said, "You know me and the Professor have been doing some studies about a weird flow of energy throughout the route 101 area." Ash then said "Well what are we waiting for let's go check it out." Misty and May both knew Ash was going to say that so both girls said, "We're in" then Jake said, "Sounds like fun count me in" and Brock then said, "Well it does sound interesting" Ritchie then said, "Well it has been a long time since I been on a cool adventure I'm in as well" then Max said, "Hey don't forget me" and finally Tracey said, "Well I guess we should get going since I have the energy tracker Professor Oak just invented." But outside the house Jessie, James, and their talking pokemon accomplice Meowth better known as Team Rocket were listening in on the conversation James said, "You know this sounds like the perfect opportunity to nab the twerps' pokemon" Jessie was about to agree with him until Meowth said, "You guys are thinking way to small instead of going after the pokemon let's go after that weird energy source" and after he convinced his human companions to go after the source of energy James mentioned "And how do you suppose we try and find this source of energy" then Meowth replied, "Easy we let the twerps find it then we nab it from them." Then Jessie and James both nodded and followed our heroes and then after a couple of minutes Tracey noticed the energy tracker was starting to get some weird readings and said, "Hey guys the tracker is starting to give off some weird and very strong readings" then Ash saw some strange glowing blue crystals and said, "Guys I think you need to look at this" and after his friends caught up with him Tracey pulled out the energy tracker and said, "These crystals are the energy source" and Jake noticed and said, "Tracey's right look the energy readings on the tracker and the crystals' own energy are the same" then Misty noted "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave our pokemon behind" then Ash said, "Besides I think Pikachu and the other pokemon needed some time to rest" then May said, "Why does that make me worried." And then Max asked a question "What do you think made these crystals?" Jake said, "Don't know but these crystals don't look like any that I've seen on earth they almost look like they are from another planet." And Tracey was amazed and replied "Wow alien crystals here on earth we've got to take some of these back to the lab so Professor Oak can study them maybe he can find a way to harness the energy inside of them" then Brock agreed and said, "You're right Tracey it would be a good idea to take some of the crystals back so the Professor can study them" but Max was already thinking of the possibilities that can happen once Professor Oak harnesses the energy inside the crystals but meanwhile Team Rocket who happened to be hiding in some bushes not far from where Ash and his friends found the crystals Jessie then said, "I can't believe our luck alien crystals here on our planet" and Meowth said, "Yeah I can't wait to take those crystals back to the boss" but James replied "What if those crystals are like to signal aliens to come down so they can capture us and do weird experiments on us." Jessie just gave him a look and said, "That is the most idiotic theory you've come up with yet." Then Ash touched one of the crystals and they started glowing even brighter and Misty complained, "What did you now" and Ash replied back "I don't know I just touched one." Then the crystals shot up into the sky and Jake cried out "Look the crystals are heading up like into space" but when the crystals were gone Ritchie noticed a small shard was left and said, "Well at least there's a shard left so we have a small sample to take back" and Tracey said, "Yeah I guess you're right so lets get that shard back right away" but then a pale blue light surrounded the whole area and Professor Oak who was back in his lab noticed his instruments were going haywire and said "I have a feeling that the energy me and Tracey were studying is involved some how." Back at route 101 Ash said, "What's going on here?" and Tracey said, "I don't know but it feels like we're getting sucked through a wormhole or something." Then a bright with light appeared right in front of them and Jake said, "I guess this is the part where our ride ends" and he was right because now they were in some weird desert and Tracey was amazed and said, "My guess is that we landed on a prehistoric version of earth in a different area of time and space" And Misty was surprised and said, "You mean to tell me that we're on a different version of our own planet in a another dimension" and Tracey tried to calm Misty down and said, "I only said that was my guess" and Ritchie then replied "Uh guys shouldn't we be focused on how we're going to get back and like making camp" then Ash said, "Ritchie's right we need to focus on what's important like making camp" but before they could start they were quickly surrounded by robots that looked like they had different animal parts on them and they all had an insignia of a bug head on them and the gigantic purple robot who appeared to be the leader said "I am Megatron leader of the Predicons and you humans are now my prisoners and slaves" and Megatron didn't look friendly so Ash just cried out "Run guys" but Megatron said to the red one flying "Terrorsaur don't let them get away" and Terrorsaur grabbed May by her foot and said, "Going somewhere" then Jake ran over and punched Terrorsaur with a right hook hurting his hand in the process but with enough force to make him drop May and knock him down. Then Terrorsaur got up and said, "You're going to regret doing that human germ" and then cried out "Beast Mode" and turned into a red pterodactyl and flew and grabbed Jake with his talons Jake cried out in pain from the claws digging into his shoulders then Terrorsaur dropped him and Jake thought _"Jeez I don't know what hurts more punching him, getting grabbed by him, or him dropping me onto the ground."_ Then Terrorsaur landed and was standing still in his Beast mode above him and said, "Human if you think you were in pain before what's coming next is going to leave you in more pain than you can realize" and then bit Jake right on his left shoulder and Jake cried out from the pain of Terrorsaur's beak and all the sharp teeth penetrating his shoulder and Jake realized that Terrorsaur wasn't going to tear his arm off he was just biting him to bring even more pain then Jake punched him again even though his right hand was in pain and Terrorsaur recoiled back from the force of the punch and said, "I was going to let you beg for mercy but now you're going to die because of" and he quickly noticed that Jake use opportunity to get away somewhat and help May and after Jake helped her up she noticed he was injured badly but Jake said, "Don't worry about me right now we help the others get out of here can you walk" but May shook her head no and said, "I think I twisted my ankle when that robot dropped me" and Ash saw his friends hurt and rushed in to help them but Megatron got in his way and said, "Where are you going boy" then Ash just punched Megatron with his left hand breaking almost all the bones in it then Megatron just said, "That was a big mistake Beast Mode" and turned into a T-Rex and struck Ash with his tail and said, "Yesss now prepare for pain beyond your imagination" and Ash was thinking _"What else my hand hurts from punching him, my ribs hurt from him knocking me down with his tail when turned into that animal mode and now he says I'm getting more pain this is so not my day." _ Then Megatron leaned over and bit Ash right on his right shoulder and Ash screamed from the pain of Megatron's six-inch teeth penetrating his shoulder and Megatron lifted him up then Ash punched Megatron again even though his left hand was still hurting from the first time and after Megatron dropped him he ran off to go help Misty and when Megatron saw Ash running away Megatron cried out "You can't get away Megatron Terrorize" and turned into his robot mode and when Ash got to Misty he noticed she was bit everywhere and when he managed to help her up he asked her "Are you okay Misty?" She then said "One of the robots turned into a huge red bug and bit me and then turned back into a robot and threw me into a cliff wall I think my ankle's twisted." Ash then said. "Don't worry about it right now we need to regroup with the others and find a place to hide." And after they found Jake and May they saw that Jake looked just as injured as Ash who replied "Let me guess you punched a killer robot that turned into an animal mode and gave you more injuries and then decided to bite you on the shoulder then you punched the robot again even though the hand you used to punched the robot is still hurting from the first punch" Jake laughed and said, "Yea even though you got a worse bite then me." Then Brock waved at them to get behind the rock him and Max were hiding behind and Jake asked. "Man what happened to you guys?" And Brock told them "We were attacked by one those robots who happens to be get this a female who from the look of it looked like her animal form could've been a spider" And Ash made a joke saying, "Let me guess you decided to ask her out and she decided to beat you up because she wasn't interested in guys like you" and Brock said, "That's very funny but when she kneed us in our chests we found out too late that she had spikes hidden in her knees" and showed them the chest wounds him and Max got from their female attacker and May was shocked to see her little brother with that type of injury and she remembered how her and Max's mom would make a joke about how they could get hurt real bad on a pokemon journey and now they were getting serious injuries but not as their mom joked but on a desolated prehistoric version of their own planet in some other dimension but then Jake snapped her out of her own thoughts by saying, "It's going to be all right we'll get through this" and it kind of made May feel a little better to know that even in the darkest situations her boyfriend could still have courage even though he knew his mom and sister and were probably worried about him and that made May realize that they all have family who is worried about them then Ash said, "You know I've been thinking it's probably not just our parents or siblings or both parents and siblings who would be worried about us right now our friends and our pokemon are just as worried." Then Tracey appeared carrying Ritchie on his back and said, "I don't which robot gives more pain the who has a giant purple spider for his animal mode or the one with the wasp animal mode" And Ash asked, "What happened to you guys?" As Tracey was telling the rest of the gang what happened to him and Ritchie May looked at Max and was thinking about all the times when he would get on her nerves and she wanted to hurt him then she started thinking about the female Predicon that attacked him and Brock and all she wanted to do was go over and find the female Predicon and turn her into scrap metal for hurting her little brother. Then Ritchie woke up and asked, "Are we going to survive this attack?" Ash gave him the look that said I don't know then they heard Megatron saying "Why don't you humans come out and surrender and we might decide to let you live" and then the female robot with the spider for her animal mode said, "Oh boys come out and play don't make a girl feel lonely." And Brock recognized her voice easily and the voice did sound sweet and gentle but Brock remembered that had she had seriously injured him and Max and was trying to fight the temptation to go out there he could tell that May wanted to go out there because as soon she heard the voice of the female member of the Predicons she wanted to go out and try to fight but May realized even if her ankle wasn't twisted she wouldn't stand a chance and then she looked at Jake and realized he had seriously injured himself saving her from the robot with the pterodactyl animal mode. Just then Megatron asked the yellow and gold robot who happened to be the female robot who attacked Brock and Max "Have they come out of hiding yet BlackArchnia" but BlackArchnia told her leader "Nope I even tried talking nice to the boys I met and they won't come out" then she tried sweet-talking again and said "Come on cutie-pies don't be like that I just want to play with you for a bit." But as soon as Brock heard her voice he tried not to go out there even though the cutie-pie complement was pretty convincing then the red robot with the ant for his animal mode said, "My queen the humans are still in hiding should I try and melt the rock that the humans are hiding behind" then one of the two robots who attacked Tracey and Ritchie said, "Wazzpinator still remember the two humans that were thrown off their feet when Wazzpinator blasted the ground underneath them." Then Megatron looked at the other robot that attacked Tracey and Ritchie and said, "Trantulas why do you suppose the humans won't come out of hiding?" Then Trantulas said, "The humans must know they are no match for us so they are hiding out of fear" then Terrorsaur said, "I want the human who attacked me lord Megatron I was considering giving him mercy but after punching me a second time he's going to die for that" then Megatron remembered how Ash punched him twice and said "You're not the only one Terrorsaur the human who appears to be their leader attacked me twice as well and I'm considering ending his life because of it" then he turned to the red robot who attacked Misty and said, "Oh their hiding place will be destroyed Inferno but I will be the one who destroys it understand" then Inferno bowed his metallic head and said, "As you command my queen" then Megatron lifted his Beast Mode head which was now an arm cannon now that he was in his robot mode and aimed at the rock that Ash and his friends were hiding behind and said, "This is the last time I ask nicely humans come out and surrender and I may consider sparing your lives" but Ash said as courageously as he could "Forget it we aren't about to surrender to a twisted evil robot army like you guys" then Megatron who was enraged said, "That defiance you humans have been showing has annoyed me for the last time" then Jake managed to take a peek from behind the rock and quickly got back behind it said "Uh Ash I think you made him mad because it looks like he's ready fire his primary weapon" and Ash quickly said, "Guys get ready to brace yourselves because they're going to attack and Ash and his friends quickly braced themselves for the inevitable attack that was going to happen then Megatron shot a powerful purple colored blast of energy from his arm cannon and while the rock got blown to pieces the force of the blast knocked Ash and his friends out and then Megatron ordered Trantulas to do a scan of the area then Trantulas reported "The humans are alive but they are unconscious I suggest keeping them alive for an experiment I have in mind" but then they heard the voice of a young man say "Stop right there Megatron!" Then Megatron saw a silverback gorilla leading an army that consisted of a cheetah, a rat, a rhinoceros, a peregrine falcon, a white tiger, and a velociraptor then the gorilla said, "You're not taking those young humans anywhere Megatron" then Megatron said angered even more cause he recognized the opposing army "If you and the other Maximals are ready to die defending humans than go ahead and try to stop us Optimus Primal" then Optimus said, "Get ready Megatron" then Trantulas said, "Megatron sir one of my drones just found a huge batch of unrefined Energon some where in the area" then Megatron said, "Predicons new orders let's find this new batch of Energon I would've love to destroy you Primal but Energon awaits" then Megatron and the other Predicons changed into their Beast modes and ran and flew off then the velociraptor said, "You're not getting away that easy Megatron" then Optimus told the raptor "Hold it Dinobot Megatron can wait right now we need to get these humans back to the Axalon" then the rhino said "Don't worry Optimus I believe I study enough about human anatomy and human health to repair them" then a couple minutes later Ash and his friends woke up they were still injured but they realize they were on some kind of bed and Ash's first thought was that Megatron captured them now the Predicons were going to do some kind of experiment on him and friends then he saw a rhino appear in the area which said in a gentle voice "Don't worry young ones this isn't the Predicon ship" then said, "Sir our human guests are awake" Ash and his friends were surprised to see a gorilla, a cheetah, a rat, a peregrine falcon, a white tiger, and a velociraptor come into the room and then gorilla said "Don't be frightened just because we are of the same race as the Predicons we're not like them in anyway so we won't hurt you" then Ash said, "Hey guys I think we can trust these robots" and after his friends agreed Ash introduced himself and his friends then he asked the gorilla his name and about where they are and what's going on. Then the gorilla introduced himself "My name is Optimus Primal and I'm the leader of the Maximals" then the cheetah who was the youngest introduced himself "Name's Cheetor I hope you guys are all okay" then the rat introduced himself "The name's Rattrap infiltration extraordinaire at your service" then the peregrine falcon who was the second youngest being older then Cheetor introduced herself "My name is Airazor and don't worry we'll protect you with our lives" then the rhino who was the oldest introduced himself "I'm Rhinox and I'm happy to see you are safe" then the white tiger introduced himself "My name is Tigertron we'll make sure the Predicons don't harm you" and finally the raptor introduced himself "Dinobot and I can't believe I might have to play babysitter for young humans this is a demeaning task for a warrior" then Optimus explained everything and then asked Ash where him and his friends come from and how did they arrive here. Then Ash told Optimus and the other Maximals about how they were from earth but in another dimension and how they found some weird glowing blue crystals and about how they arrived and about the Predicon attack. Then Rhinox said, "you found unrefined Energon in your dimension's version of earth" after Tracey nodded but then asked, "Uh what's Energon and what do you mean unrefined" Rhinox then explained that Energon was the fuel for their race which Ash and his friends learned were called Cybertronians or Transformers due to their ability to scan a life form and then transform into it as a disguise and how unrefined Energon can hurt them in their robot forms then Tracey said, "Oh I get it that's why you have those animal forms because since Energon in its crystal or unrefined form does damage to you guys in robot form you need the animal form as way to approach it and touch it without damage since the animal form has organic properties in it right." Then the Maximal scientist said, "Correct and I had a theory that Energon could be found in other dimensions and how Energon if found in other dimensions could have powers and it looks like my theory was correct" then Jake said, "Yeah no kidding" then Ash asked, "Hey Optimus let us fight alongside you and your team?" But Optimus said, "No I couldn't even if I would you and your friends are still injured from your encounter with the Predicons" then Rhinox said to himself "No you can't suggest that idea to Optimus it goes against the Pax" and Optimus noticed Rhinox's look of despair and asked, "What's wrong" and Rhinox said, "Remember when Rattrap was with the Predicons when he was spying on them and he brought back data and files and instructions for an experiment that Trantulas had planned that can turn humans if any arrived into Transformers" then Ash and his friends started talking among themselves and Ash asked, "So what do you guys think I mean if we asked them to do that experiment on us from what I heard not only will it heal us but as Transformers we would have weapons ourselves and be able to help Optimus and the Maximals win the Beast Wars and possibly protect our families, friends, and all the pokemon that live in our version of earth because what if Megatron and the other Predicons find a way to get to our version of earth" Jake then said, "You're right they won't know what to do so I say ask him because I'd rather be a robot that could transform into a animal if it could mean stopping Megatron and his friends so let's do it" then Misty and May both said, "We're in all the way" and Brock said, "I'm in as well" then Max said, "It would be weird being a robot but this is a war and we need to fight so I'm in" then Tracey said "I don't want to see any of my friends back home get killed or enslaved so you can count me in" then Ritchie said, "Well since everyone else is ready to fight I guess that means I'm in as well" and Ash said, "Well I guess since you guys are ready to fight I'll ask him" Then after Optimus was done talking to Rhinox and told Ash and his friends that they will try to find a way for Ash and his friends to get home Ash asked him "Optimus agree to let Rhinox do that experiment on us?" Optimus said surprised "Do you know what you and your friends are asking" then Ash said, "We know and after what you told us about what's going on we have to fight besides what if the Predicons find a way to our version of earth everyone there people and pokemon will either die or be enslaved and we will not let that happen" then Cheetor said, "Big-Bot I hate to say this but they have a good point" and even Airazor said, "They're right their version of earth could come under attack if the Predicons did find a way to get there" then Rattrap was giving Optimus the look that said please don't agree to it but then Optimus said "Alright but I sure hope you and your friends know what you've gotten yourselves into" Then Rhinox then mentions "I think there might be a way to let you guys keep your personalities and your human memories then Rhinox said "Follow me" and after they saw a big group of stasis pods then eight stasis pods suddenly appeared then Rhinox explained how the process would work "First you would be turned into a half organic half mechanical form known as the protoform which is basically a baby transformer then Tracey said, "Yeah I guess it would make sense that we have to be changed into a baby transformer but what exactly happens when it starts" then Rhinox continued his explanation "well first your blood will turn into Energon since you learned that Energon is the fuel source of all Cybertronians after that your bodies will become a mixture of flesh and metal as you become protoforms then your heart will be turned into what we call a spark" Jake asked, what's a spark" then Rhinox said, "A spark is basically the Cybertronian's heart." Continuing his explanation he then told them "You will need to scan a Beast Mode from the safety of the stasis pod since your new bodies won't be able to withstand unrefined Energon and after you scan your Beast Mode your pod open will of course you can keep your human names or give yourselves new names when you step out in your beast mode so are you sure you want to do this" then Ash said, "Like we said let's do this." Then after Ash and his friends each got into a stasis pod Ash mentioned "It feels kind of warm in here" Rhinox who along with the other Maximals who transformed into their robot mode said, "That's just to make sure everything is all right don't worry I'll be monitoring the whole process so don't worry" then said, "Here we go." Then Rhinox remembered them first stepping to the stasis pods then quickly shook away his fear as he thought, _"They are brave children for asking to have this procedure done to them."_ Then remembered he asked them to take off their clothes before they stepped into the pods then pressed the button to start and remembered that he successfully managed to find a way for Ash and his friends to keep their personalities and their human memories meanwhile Ash and his friends were in a peaceful sleep as the process happened as their blood became Energon while their bodies became a new fusion of flesh and metal and then their hearts successfully turned into their sparks then Rhinox saw from the other room that everything was going good so far then when he saw eight scanning beams shoot out from the pods he was thinking _"All right now it's their choice"_ The beam that shot out from Ash's pod scanned a adult male Black Panther and then Ash's new body was reconfiguring to his Beast Mode the same thing happened to his friends but the beam that shot out of Misty's pod scanned a Jaguar and the beam that shot from Brock's pod scanned a male Bighorn Ram and Tracey's pod scanned a Coyote the Beast Mode that May's pod had scanned was an adult female Red Fox and for her brother's choice of beast mode was a Raccoon then Ritchie scanned from his pod a juvenile male lion and finally Jake scanned an adult male Timber Wolf. Then when all eight pods had finished scanning they opened and the Maximals rushed into the room to see the results then Ash's pod opened and a adult male Black Panther stepped out and said with voice of an excited fifteen year old boy "Whoa this is amazing" then Optimus asked him "Ash is that you" then Ash answered, "Yeah it's me but from now on I'm going to be known as Shadowclaw" then a adult female Jaguar stepped out of Misty's pod and said with the voice of a fifteen year old girl, "Not a bad choice so from now you boys can just know me as River" And then they saw a Bighorn Ram step out of Brock's pod and said, "Those Predicons better get ready because Rammer is ready to rumble" then an adult male Coyote stepped out of Tracey's pod and said, "It's time for Sandstorm to howl" and when May's pod opened a adult female Red Fox stepped out and said, "Since I'm both sweet and deadly just call me Vixen" and then a Raccoon stepped out of Max's pod and said, "I hope the Predicons are ready for Rascal" then Vixen rolled her eyes and said, "That's definitely the right Beast Mode and name for you baby brother" and then a juvenile male lion stepped out of Ritchie's pod and said, "Just call me Leo Minor" and finally a adult male Timber Wolf stepped out of Jake's pod and said, "From now on just call me Darkwolf" and Rattrap said, well it's not official until you rookies transform then Shadowclaw said, "Oh like this Shadowclaw Maximize" and after the transformation from his Beast Mode to his robot mode he was impressed and amazed by how he looked because he notice that the forelegs and back legs became his arms and legs and how his paws became hands and feet and how his face was silver and that his eyes were solid black then he noticed the panther head became a shield strapped to his right arm and he flexed his hands and it was weird that all ten fingers were now robotic and he saw that his weapons were one broadsword and two pistols and a couple of grenades and then he said, "Hey guys try it out because this is awesome" then River said, "All right ladies first River Maximize" and she saw that she looked just liked Shadowclaw except for the fact that her limbs were colored golden brown with a few black spots on her arms and that her face was golden with her eyes being a solid blue and that the jaguar head became her breastplate and her weapons were a pair of retractable blades that came out of her wrists, a metallic staff, a pistol, and her tail became a whip then Rammer said, "Alright here goes nothing Rammer Maximize" and the way he looked in robot form was his Beast mode legs became his arms and legs with his hooves becoming wrist mounted lasers and shoulder mounted rocket launchers and that his face was sliver with his eyes being a solid brown and the ram head complete with horns became his chestplate and his other weapons were a fusion rifle and a spiked club then Sandstorm said, "My turn Sandstorm Maximize" and he was amazed as his front and back legs became arms and legs and how his paws became hands and feet and his face was the same tan color as his arms and legs with his eye color being a solid brown and the coyote head becoming his chestplate and his weapons were two daggers, a pistol, and some charges, and he found a glitch kit and he was already thinking of the info was he going to enjoy hacking into then Vixen said "Okay Vixen Maximize" and she looked liked Sandstorm only her arms and legs were a bright fiery red and her face was silver with her eyes being a solid pink and her weapons were a katana, a pistol, some shurikens, and some kunais and she noted that the shurikens and kunais were explosive and she also found a hotbox and a glitch kit and Rattrap said, "Oh just our luck a female ninja" then Rascal said, "Check me out Rascal Maximize" and he was impressed by how he looked with his Beast Mode limbs becoming his arms and legs and his paws becoming hands and feet and how his limbs were a dark brown and his face was silver with his eyes being tan and how the band that ran across his face was the same as the one in his Beast Mode and the Raccoon head became his chestplate and he saw for weapons he had a knife, a slingshot and some explosive orbs then Leo Minor said "Alright Leo Minor Maximize" and he looked like Shadowclaw and River expect his limbs were tan along with his face and his eyes were a sand brown color and the small mane from his Beast mode gave him a spiky hairdo and the lion head became his chestplate and his weapons were two broadswords and a pistol then Darkwolf said, "Okay here goes nothing Darkwolf Maximize" and he was impressed by his robot mode mostly how his legs and paws from his Beast Mode became arms, legs, hands, and feet and how they were the same silver-grey color along with his face while everyone else's face looked human for them his face looked half human half canine and his eyes were a solid silver with the wolf head forming his chestplate and his weapons were two broadswords, a claymore, two pistols, some grenades and he noticed he had a gun loaded with grappling hook connected to cable and then Rattrap said, "Alright its official you're now Maximals so welcome to the club" then Darkwolf clenched his fist and said "So when are we going after Megatron" then a small drone flew back to the Predicon ship and Trantulas downloaded the information it gathered and said, "Megatron sir the Maximals somehow managed to perform my latest experiment on the humans they rescued" and Megatron then said, "The humans must have been so desperate to help Primal out that they asked to have the experiment done on them" then Megatron said ,"But enough let's move out and grab that Energon" then after all the Maximals transformed back into Beast Mode and went into the main chamber of the ship and looked at the map and when Rhinox looked at the screen and he said, "Sir there's unrefined Energon in a cave not to far from here" then Optimus remembered Megatron saying that he was going after a new batch of unrefined Energon and thought to himself _"So this is the new batch the Predicons are after."_ Then Optimus gave out the orders "Maximals we've got new batch of unrefined Energon in the area are our objective is simple stop the Predicons from getting their hands on it" then Sandstorm noticed a shortcut they could use and said "Hey guys look at this" then Rhinox said, "According to the map there's a shortcut here we could use" then Cheetor said, "Ultra-Gear now we can intercept the Preds" and Dinobot said, "And stop them before they can get the Energon." Then Optimus said "All right Maximals move out" and a couple minutes later Megatron asked Trantulas "How much farther is it" then Trantulas replied "Not much farther sir" then Megatron heard Optimus say "That's as far as you go Megatron" and Megatron was mad and a bit confused on how the Maximals caught up to them and said, "Don't know how you and the other Maximals caught up to us but this where you die and I hope your new recruits can fight better then they did when they were weak humans" and Shadowclaw then said, "You better get ready because we're ready for some payback" then Darkwolf said to Terrorsaur "Hey birdbrain get ready cause you and me we're gonna finish this" and Terrorsaur replied "Doesn't matter human or Maximal you were going to die anyway" and then Vixen told BlackArachnia "I was hoping to see you because I have a little score to settle with you" and BlackArachnia said "Is this about me hurting your brother when you both were still human" then Megatron said, "Enough Predicons transform and destroy them" then both armies transformed into their robot modes and went into battle with Optimus, Shadowclaw, Leo Minor, Rattrap, Cheetor, Dinobot, and Tigertron dealing with Megatron and Waspinator while Vixen and BlackArachnia were going at each other while Rammer, Rhinox, Rascal, and Sandstorm took on Trantulas River and Airazor where trying to take down Inferno and Darkwolf was settling something with Terrorsaur. During the battle Waspinator try to pull a sneak attack on Optimus but Leo Minor shot him in the shoulder and says, "Hey you flying coward how bout you and me finish what we started" and Waspinator said "Why doezz Lion-Bot have to remember Wazzpinator" And during Vixen's fight BlackArachnia pulled out a gun and fired two explosive darts but Vixen managed to dodge both of them and throw two of her explosive shurikens into some rocks behind her and BlackArachnia said, "Sorry sweetie but it looks like you missed" then Vixen smiled and said, "Oh really but I didn't miss" then the rocks behind BlackArachnia blew up and the force of the explosion sent her flying into the ground and then BlackArachnia got up and said, "Why aren't you a clever little fox" meanwhile Airazor and River were having a hard time dealing with Inferno who was flying around and trying hit River with his flamethrower "You're starting to annoy me feline why don't you be a good little cat and stand still so I can burn you and present your melted corpse to the queen" but all River had to say in response to Inferno's complaint was "Sorry I prefer to be alive and not have any singed fur" then River noticed Inferno's jetpack and said "Hey Airazor blast this annoying bug's jetpack that way I can take him down" and Airazor gave her a nod and said "Hey flame for brains over here" and just as Inferno turned around to face her Airazor fired two rockets from her rocket launcher into Inferno's jetpack and when Inferno crash landed onto the ground he was about to roast Airazor with his flamethrower when he quickly fell to ground and saw that his right leg and left arm were removed from his body and he saw River retract her wrist blades then Inferno used his remaining arm to shoot a flare into the sky and BlackArachnia saw the flare and was about to run over and get Inferno to safety when she felt a sword cut into her side and saw Vixen with her katana out then BlackArachnia fired two rounds out of her gun and ran off and Optimus came on the radio and said "Vixen rendezvous with Airazor, River, Leo Minor, Cheetor, Tigertron, Dinobot, and Rattrap to give Rammer, Sandstorm, Rhinox, and Rascal a hand Trantulas and his drones has got them pinned down in a area not to far from your location" Vixen placed her hand onto her head to answer and said "Understood I'm on my way but what about you, Shadowclaw, and Darkwolf" Optimus replied "Don't worry me and Shadowclaw will try to hold off Megatron and Darkwolf will try to stop Terrorsaur from getting the Energon so double-time and give the others a hand Primal out" then Vixen thought to herself _"Hang on bro I'm on my way"_ and rushed off to help the others. Meanwhile Optimus and Shadowclaw were trying to give Darkwolf enough time to protect the Energon from Terrorsaur and Optimus thought _"I sure hope Darkwolf knows what he's doing" _then Shadowclaw said, "Hey Optimus that arm cannon of Megatron's is going to turn both of us into burnt and scrap metal so I'm gonna take that cannon down" then Optimus was about to protest then remember he would do the exact same thing and said "Do it" and Shadowclaw said, "All right here I go" and Megatron laughed and said, "Your petty heroics just got you killed boy" then fired a blast but Shadowclaw managed to dodge the blast and then he jumped into the air and with his broadsword out of its sheath he came down and sliced Megatron's arm cannon off then Megatron cried out in pain from his arm cannon getting cut off and picked it up and began to retreat then he remembered as along as Terrorsaur got the Energon the mission won't be a total failure but Rhinox and the others were having a tough time dealing with Trantulas due to the fact that his drones outnumbered the Maximals and Cheetor complained "All slag this is so not good" then River said, "I hope Optimus got us some backup" then three Kunais came out of nowhere and struck three of the drones detonating on impact then Vixen showed up and said, "Sorry I thought I should take the scenic route" and Rascal then said, "Man for once I'm glad to see you" then Rattrap said "Jeez Vix sure took your sweet time" and Dinobot then growled and said "Quiet vermin now that we outnumber our enemy lets stop playing defensively and go on the offense." Then Sandstorm said, "I have a plan me and Rattrap will each set a charge on the two weak points on the mesa Trantulas is under then we'll get back here to safety and detonate them and hopefully that annoying spider is still under the mesa when it falls that way he gets a well deserved squishing" and Rattrap said, "No way am I getting turned into scrap metal because of some insane plan one of the rookies came up with" then Optimus showed up and said, "Well what if I ordered you to do it" then Rattrap just shook his head and asked, "Why me" then Vixen asked "Where's Shadowclaw" and then Shadowclaw showed up and said "Sorry we're late you guys sure know how to throw a party" then Cheetor said, "We were worried your invites got lost." Then Shadowclaw took out some grenades and said, "Fire in the hole" and tossed them blowing up most of the drones then Sandstorm said, "Wish us luck" and him and Rattrap ran and set the charges and ran back to where they were taking cover and Optimus ordered "Blow it" then Sandstorm and Rattrap each opened a panel on their left arm and typed in a set of commands and the charges detonated and Trantulas heard a explosion and saw the mesa was about to fall on him so him and his drones made a hasty retreat and River asked "Where's Darkwolf" and Shadowclaw said "He's trying to stop Terrorsaur from getting the Energon" and everyone was surprised and Rattrap said "He's gonna get himself turned into scrap" but then Vixen said "Shut up Rattrap he can take care of himself and I know he'll stop that birdbrain." Meanwhile in the cave Darkwolf and Terrorsaur were battling it out but they were right in the room where the Energon was and Darkwolf thought to himself _"Whoa better be careful if that Energon touches us or if we get to close since we're in our robot modes we could go offline for good" _Then Terrorsaur saw Darkwolf hesitating and said, "So just as I thought you're just as weak as you were when you were human and you should know when we find what ever planet in whatever dimension you and your friends came from we'll either enslave every other human on it or wipe them all out so face it you lost." Then Darkwolf started growling as he thought about him and his friends' families, siblings, friends, and pokemon becoming either slaves or the Predicons just wiping them out then he said still growling "I don't think so" then with a primal fury he punched the ground and the ground started to quake and Terrorsaur was trying to remain standing and after the quake subsided and Terrorsaur regained his balance Darkwolf quickly threw one of his two broadswords and Terrorsaur saw that his arm got cut off when Darkwolf threw one of his broadswords and decided to use his jetpack and retreat then Darkwolf said "Beast mode" and turned back into his Beast mode and sat near the Energon then a few minutes later the Maximals were celebrating their victory back on the Axalon after Rhinox and Sandstorm converted the Energon so they could use it as fuel Airazor notice Darkwolf wasn't celebrating with the others and asked him "What's wrong you and your friends just managed to win your first battle so what's with the glum look" and Darkwolf told her Terrorsaur's threat and Airazor just said, "Don't worry if they do get to it we'll defend it with our lives" and Darkwolf just smiled a little and said "Yeah I guess you're right" and then they went back to celebrate the successful mission then Shadowclaw looked at the sky and thought _"Mom, Pikachu everyone back home don't worry and when the time comes we'll protect you guys you can count on it and Megatron look out you and the other Predicons got a little preview of what's going to happen if you ever invade me and my friends home"_ then he went back to celebrate with his friends.

**Sorry it took so long but chapter one is finished and please review.**


End file.
